


Obowiązek

by pentamerone



Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Parody, Polski | Polish, Scary Sue
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/pentamerone
Summary: Co najbardziej irytuje Sharon Stryder?





	Obowiązek

**Author's Note:**

> Skoro już się przyczepiłam do znienawidzonego przez siebie "Intruza", nie mogłam nie dodać czegoś na temat szalenie wiarygodnej kreacji bohaterów u pani Meyer. Nie tylko zresztą u niej.

_—_ Ale mamo, ja już nie chcę…

    _—_ Wiem, kochanie, dla mnie to też nie jest szczyt marzeń.

    _—_ Więc po co to robimy?

    _—_ Dobrze wiesz. Tak trzeba.

    _—_ Mogłabym w tym czasie przygotować sobie materiały na kolejną lekcję z dzieciakami…

    _—_ Hej! Spokojnie, młoda damo. Nie zapominaj o swoich obowiązkach.

    _—_ Bez sensu. Mogłabym robić cokolwiek innego, przydać się jakoś…

    _—_ Daj już spokój. Autorka nas stworzyła, to i autorka wymaga. A teraz na miejsce, Wanda tu idzie!

    Sharon przewróciła wymownie oczami za plecami matki, po czym ściągnęła groźnie brwi.

    _Ciężkie jest życie Scary Sue_ , pomyślała z rezygnacją, posyłając przechodzącej Wagabundzie bezpodstawne wrogie spojrzenie godne harpii.


End file.
